Judy Moody, Teen Girl
by SuperSunnyShine
Summary: Judy Moody as a teenager. How will she turn out?
1. And So It Begins

Chapter 1: And So it Begins...

"Roooooooooooooooooooooar!" Judy screeched as she stormed up the stairs. "You can't make me go back to school!"

"You have really got to stop saying that," Stink said casually. "You're going to be an eleventh grader and I'm positive no one says that. No one in my grade even says that anymore."

"You shut up!" Judy seethed.

"Judy, be nice to your brother! He's going to be in ninth grade this year and I expect you to show him around," Judy's mom said.

Judy stomped all the way to her room and flopped onto her bed. School would start in a week. They were even supposed to go school supplies shopping this afternoon! The smell of new supplies was enough to make Judy go insane. She closed her eyes. The chirping of the birds, the lack of things to die, the laziness of summer - she was going to miss it all. She was approaching junior year, the busiest of them all. Colleges, colleges, colleges! College applications, college acceptances, college rejections. It was all so much stress. There was a sudden knock on the door. She heard the door open and figured it was Rocky coming to visit her after he finished his soccer practice. Rocky was the only person who could cheer her up when she was in such an awful mood.

"Hey!" came a voice at the door. It was not Rocky.

"Go away!" Judy yelled and threw a pillow to the origin of the voice.

"Ow! What the heck was that for!?" the voice said, clearly hurt. "I just dropped by to see if you wanted to hang. You don't have to be so snooty!"

Judy turned. Of course, it was Frank. She glowered her eyes at him. "Who on earth would want to hang out with you?" She got up anyway. "Certainly not me. But since I guess I don't have any plans..."

"Thanks Judes!" Frank said smiling. "My house? Or we could go to Screamin' Mimis. I heard they came out with new flavors. Do you wanna watch Rocky at soccer practice? Should we call up Amy?"

"Amy's busy with her Journalism club. Let's just go to yours," Judy said. "Race you!" The two of them sprinted out of the house and down the street to Frank's.

Frank was puffing and panting by the time they were in his house. Judy laughed at him. "Imagine if you tried out for the soccer team. How funny would that be?"

"I was thinking about it," Frank muttered.

Judy nearly spit out the soda she was drinking. "You what!?"

"My mom said it was either that or Marching Band!" He replied quickly. "And there was absolutely no way I was going to do Marching Band."

"Frank Pearl. Soccer? You're going to have to get in shape. I mean, look at you! You're worn out after running a mere block!" Judy scoffed. "I'm not saying I want to, but as your best friend, I feel obligated to help you...so I'll be your personal coach."

"But...there's only a few weeks till tryouts!"

"And in those few weeks, I suggest you work hard. Harder than you've ever worked before. I expect nothing from you except for your sweat," Judy said shaking her fist. "Look at me in the eye."

Frank blushed. He couldn't help his feelings for Judy. They were there ever since they met and even though he tried plenty times to control it, his love for her was indomitable. "Yeah I think I'll try. Okay. Sure." He turned away from her and coughed awkwardly. "So, I guess we should um start now then?"

Judy smiled. "Aww, Frank. You know me too well." She slapped him on the back."So...soccer requirements are 2 miles in 15 minutes, 60 sit-ups in half a minute, and to stay in the pull-up position for a minute. Oh Frank, we're going to have such a swell time. So let's start with the 2 miles. I'll time you. Don't stop no matter what. Even if it feels like you're going to pass out, just keep going. It doesn't matter if it's heckuva lot over 15 minutes. You'll improve with time."

"You're really good at giving pep talks Judy. That's why I lo - I mean I like you," Frank said, giving Judy a brace-filled toothy grin.

"Oh, shut up," Judy said rolling her eyes. "Just go and run already. I'll be here, like I never moved when you're back." She nudged Frank, and off Frank ran.

This gave Judy some time to think again. Which was not good for Judy. All she could think about was school. The thought of tests and teachers made her want to cry. And to make matters worse, Stinker was going to be in high school as well. She hated to admit this, but he was a lot more popular than she. Ever since he had his growth spurt at the beginning of last year, every girl began to coo at him. He was perfect in almost every way imaginable. He was a genius and though it upsetted her to say it, he was actually quite fit. The 6 inches he grew also increased his skill in most sports. Judy sighed. She glanced at her iPhone that she was timing Frank with. 7 minutes and 24 seconds. This would be a long 2 miles for both Frank and Judy. Roar, she silently thought. She checked her iPhone again. This time, however, she didn't turn it on.

Her reflection stopped her. Her dirty brown, untamed, snaggly hair was halfway down her back. It almost looked as if it had potential to look gorgeous. Her face was smooth but covered in dirt from when she and Stink were having a mud throwing contest earlier. Her eyelashes were long and full but light colored, so they were hardly noticed. Judy Moody, are you thinking about your appearance? She asked herself. She laughed aloud to herself. What was she doing? Of course she didn't care about her appearance! Not Judy Moody.

Frank ran into Judy and knocked the iPhone out of her hand. Panting, he apologized and Judy scrambled to it to check the time. "20 minutes. Not bad. You're off to a great start!"

"Am I dead yet?" Frank asked.

"No, but get yourself some water," Judy laughed. "What should we do ne-"

"NO!" Frank yelled. "No more. This is...I just... I don't think do this, Judy." He looked at her sadly. For some reason, this made Judy feel unhappy as well.

"Fine. Rocky should be done by now with practice so we can hang out with him," Judy said, trying to cheer up Frank.

"Why? I'm not fun enough? You need Rocky to have some real fun?" Frank snorted.

"That's not what I meant!" Judy cried. "Are you coming then or what?"

Frank shrugged and followed after Judy to the park, where Rocky was having a captain's practice. "Look at them! I'll never be one of them!" Frank said, pointing at all the players.

Rocky jogged over to them. "So. What brings you here?"

"Obviously to come get you! You up for some swimming in the lake?" Judy asked him excitedly.

"Aw, you should've asked first. I've already made plans with the guys," Rocky said regretfully. "Can you do later this afternoon?"

"Can't. Promised my mom to go shopping."

"Judy Moody...shopping? That's a good one."

"I meant for school supplies. Although I hope I'll get a new pair of high tops. There are these purple and blue checkered ones that I've been wanting for forever."

"You are never going to get a boyfriend," Rocky laughed.

"Whatever"

"So how about tomorrow? I'm having a party an end of summer at my place and you should totally come."

"WHY DON'T ANY OF YOU ASK ME?" Frank shouted furiously.

"Frank! You should totally come too!" Rocky answered.

"Well, I can't. I have other plans," Frank said.

"Your loss, man," Rocky shrugged as Frank crossed his arms. They both didn't notice that Judy had scurried away. Their constant fighting and arguing made Judy unbearably upset. Any more drama involving her would make her go insane.


	2. Zeke Makes Your Legs Weak

Chapter 2: Zeke Makes Your Legs Weak

"Oh sweetheart! You're just in time!" Judy's mom said, scrambling for her purse. "We were just about to leave!"

"Drat," Judy mumbled as she walked back out the door again. Stink had taken shotgun. Judy made a face and then buckled herself up in the back. "Just this once," She hissed at Stink. The nearest store was only a few minutes away, anyway. Stink grinned back at her provokingly.

When they had arrived at the store, Judy instinctively went over to all the colorful supplies. She checked her supplies list. A notebook and a binder for every class. So many different choices...this is why I hate school supply shopping, she thought grumpily in her head. Judy picked up an orange tiger striped notebook. It looked almost identical to the pair of tiger pants she owned when she was younger. She laughed and tossed the notebook into her cart.

"Ma'am, be careful with our supplies," the checkout guy said.

Just to spite the guy, she chucked in a few more notebooks and folders. "HEY!" he yelled. He grabbed her around and spun her around.

"ZEKE!?" Judy gasped. A crimson pink color filled her face. She instantly turned back around. During her middle school years, Judy had crush on Zeke. Every valentine's day of sixth grade through eighth, she sent him roses and a box of chocolates signed Your secret admirer...ROAR. Zeke figured out in literally 3 seconds flat who it was.

"Judy! It's um, great to um, see you!" Zeke laughed awkwardly. Judy heard him walking away. "Back as you were!" He called over his shoulder.

Embarrassed at her attempt to cause trouble, Judy looked down. Her eyes wandered to the supplies she had thrown into her cart. I have pretty good taste when I'm not trying, Judy scoffed as she eyed a neon pink notebook with fur, a cheetah printed notebook, a mint and white floral notebook that came with a matching pen, and a sparkly, rainbow cover that had different assorted candy on the cover of it. Just as Judy was putting them back on the shelf, her mother appeared beside her.

"Sweetheart! Those are such wonderful choices!" her mother exclaimed. "I didn't know you were so into that kind of style! I have a great idea. How about you and me have a little girl time shopping tomorrow at the mall for some new clothes. I've been thinking about that for a while now. Oh, this is so perfect!"

Judy was slightly disturbed by the fact that her mother was not pleased by the way Judy currently was. However, she was reluctant to put up a fight as she was already tired from all the events today. "Fine," she yawned. Her mother smiled at her and brushed Judy's curly hair out of her face.

"We are going to have so much fun tomorrow. Just me and my gorgeous daughter," Judy's mom said. Judy gagged. "Hey now. Behave," Judy's mom said in a warning tone. Out of nowhere, a rubber band zinged over at smacked Judy's mom's back. "STINK!"

Stink snickered obnoxiously as he came up behind them. "That was Zeke," he pointed.

Zeke ran up behind them. "Oh my gosh, Mrs. Moody! I would never! I'm so sorry about um, the rubber band." He ran a hand through his long now sky blue hair. Judy looked away so her heart wouldn't start pounding like it did every time he did that. "I swear it won't happen again."

Judy's mom sighed. "I can't wait for tomorrow," She muttered to no one in particular.

Judy tugged on her mom's sleeve. "Mom! Come on. Check out." Her mom nodded and then proceeded to the checkout line. Zeke offered to checkout their items, so Judy told her mom she'd wait outside to avoid Zeke. When her mom questioned why she wanted to avoid Zeke, Judy felt her face get warm and sprinted outside. Little did she know, Stink followed her.

"So. You still like Zeke?" her little brother asked. In response, Judy kicked him.

"I never liked him in the first place, moron!" Judy said as she pushed him. Both of them, however, knew she was just lying to herself. But 2 fresh bruises made Stink shut up. Judy's mom walked outside right as Judy was about to shove Stink into a bush.

"I seriously can't wait for tomorrow..." Judy's mom sighed, shaking her head as she loaded the newly bought school supplies into the trunk.


	3. Beauty is Pain

Chapter 3: Beauty is Pain

Judy awoke the next morning to her mom throwing out clothes from her dresser. "This needs to go...this can stay...when did I buy her this?...This is cute..." She was just about to close her eyes again until she caught a glimpse of her mom tossing Judy's favorite pair of red converse high tops into a large, black garbage bag.

Rocketing upwards, Judy shouted, "NO!"

"I, uh," Judy's mom said startled.

"Don't you dare throw those out," Judy warned. "They look ratty and torn, but I can't bear to part with them."

Obligingly, Judy's mom took the shoes out of the bag and onto the floor. "Fine. Go get changed and freshen up. We're going shopping in an hour," She said getting up from the floor.

"You know I don't take an hour to get ready. What gives?" Judy asked confused. "I'm like literally ready now."

"Honey...I've picked out an outfit for you. I've also bought you some make-up that you could try out," Judy's mom replied hopefully. She pulled off a simple gray v-neck and a pair of jean shorts from Judy's closet. "Try it on. I think it'll look nice." Then she slipped out of Judy's room.

Judy stared at the clothes. As if, she thought. Just as she was about to shove the outfit back into the unknown depths of her closet, she peered out the window. Jessica Finch!? What on earth is she doing on my street? She thought curiously. And who is that boy she's walking with? Squinting her eyes to get a better view, Judy had a sudden realization. Rocky!? Her knees felt wobbly all of a sudden and sat down. For some reason, she felt betrayal, as if Rocky only belonged to her. She also felt something else. A feeling she couldn't quite put her finger on. Judy never felt this feeling before, but she decided she did not like it. Not one bit.

In a fit of rage and frustration, she swore that Jessica would not beat her at anything this year. Whether it be grades, sports, or fashion, Judy would be the champion. As she threw on the outfit her mom picked out for her, she ranted in her head about how annoying and stuck up Jessica was. Judy looked into her mirror and suddenly stopped. A completely different person stared back at her. It was hard to believe that the girl in the cute gray v neck that clung snuggly to all the right places was her. She shuddered and laced up her red converse sneakers. They made her feel a little better.

What else did her mom tell her to do? Oh right. Make-up. As Judy walked into the bathroom, she noticed that one of the drawers was now labeled as "Judy's!". Cautiously, she opened the drawer slowly, like something would jump out at her or something. However, inside the drawer was a bucket of

at least $300 worth of cosmetics. As she pushed it all aside, there was another bin containing another $100 worth of brushes. Overwhelmed, she felt her knees wobble and sat down on the cold bathroom tiles. She didn't notice that her mom had appeared in the doorway. "Hon, you okay?" Judy's mom asked, concerned. She held her daughter's arm and helped Judy get back on her feet.

"I don't think I can do this..." Judy muttered, her eyes still wide open.

Her mother reached down and pulled out a tube of lip gloss. She unscrewed the cap and slid the pretty pink gloss across Judy's lips. "How about just that?"

The sticky formula and strong bubble gum odor made her awfully uncomfortable and was just about to say so until she caught a whiff of breakfast. This seemed to snap Judy out of her state of shock. "Do I smell bacon, eggs, toast, and pancakes? Man, am I starved!" And like a dog, she traced the scent back to the kitchen. She grabbed a knife and a fork and feasted like a king. The good thing with Judy was that she could always eat and eat, and not gain a single pound. Stink said it was because she had fast metabolism, but Judy claimed that it was because she burned off everything when she did sports and engaged in other physical activities (including chasing Stink and TPing Jessica Finch's house).

However, the lip gloss got all over her food. Judy put down her fork in defeat. "How does Jessica do this every morning?"

"What?" Her mother replied in confusion.

"Nevermind. Let's just go," Judy grumbled. She threw on her backpack and walked to the car. Just as she was about to open the door, Stink suddenly shoved her aside and slipped into the front seat. Just when she thought the morning couldn't get any worse. She raised a fist and prepared to give Stink a good knuckle sandwich when she saw Frank walking by himself. Even though Frank was a dork, she would still pick Frank over Stink, so she ran over to his side. "I'M WALKING!"

"Are you sure, hon? It's on my way..." Judy's mom said, unconvinced. "Besides, you might be late on your very first day of school!"

Judy waved at her mom to show that being late was not one of her concerns. She grinned at Zeke. "You ready for our first day?" Frank was surprisingly unresponsive. He was sick of always being left out with Judy and Rocky. The fact that he was Judy's second choice despite all his kind actions towards her made him upset as well.

The lack of interaction between the two made Judy feel awkward. They walked the rest of the way to school in cold silence.


End file.
